disneyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Me Party
"Me Party" foi uma canção escrita para Os Muppets. Letra Versão Original Mary: I look around And once again I'm on my own My man ain't here He's gone and done me wrong No one's gonna stop this girl from having fun I throw my hands up high and have a party for one Mary: I'm having a me party! A party by myself A me party! I dont need nobody else I'm having a me party! I'm the first and last to show There's no one at this party that I don't already know Piggy: I'm not gonna sit around by myself and wait for you Haven't you heard? "One is the new two" I'm gonna make a scene, I'm gonna make a fuss Tonight I'm gonna celebrate with just the one of us Ambas: I'm having a me party! Piggy: I don't need no invitation Ambas: A me party! Mary: I just love the conversation Ambas: Me party! But no one else there to You do the math, frog It means I'm not with you Mary: I won't lie, there are times when I wish I was with you There are days when all this girl can see is a world that's made for two At times like this I feel all alone and it's like nobody cares But I only have to call my name and darling I'll be there! Ambas: I'm having a me party! Mary: Haven't I seen you here before? Ambas: A me party! Piggy: I'm the last one on the dance floor Ambas: Me party! Mary: A party just for one Ambas: Me party! Piggy: It's a solo mardi gras Ambas: Me party! Mary: I'm such great company Ambas: A me party! Piggy: I'll save the last dance for me Mary: What happens at a me party Stays at a me party! Versão Dublada Mary: Eu olho em volta Com tanta gente ao meu redor Meu bem sumiu E agora estou tão só Mary: Eu já decidi Que não vou mais chorar Levanto as mãos pro céu E já começo a cantar Eu vou é fazer a festa E a festa é só pra mim Fazer a festa E ela não vai ser ruim Mary: Eu vou é fazer a festa Não importa onde estou Se só tem eu na festa Todo mundo já chegou Piggy: Não vou ficar aqui sentada Esperando por você Fique sabendo Eu posso te esquecer Piggy: Eu quero é mais curtir Eu quero me esbaldar E mesmo com só um de nós Eu vou comemorar Ambas: Eu vou é fazer a festa Piggy: Não preciso de convite Ambas: Fazer a festa Mary: Hoje eu não fico triste Ambas: Fazer a festa Piggy: E nela não vai ter você É isso aí, sapo Não pergunte o porquê Mary: Eu admito: muitas vezes penso em te encontrar Há momentos em que tudo o que eu quero É correr pra te abraçar Mary: Aí me sinto triste e afundada em solidão Mas então, é só chamar por mim E abrir meu coração Ambas: Eu vou é fazer a festa Mary: Eu me conheço de algum lugar? Ambas: Fazer a festa Piggy: Uma festa só pra moi Ambas: Fazer a festa Ambas: Eu vou é fazer a festa Mary: Que papo mais legal Ambas: Fazer a festa Piggy: Que pessoa especial Mary: Se a festa é só pra mim Então nem tem descrição __NOWYSIWYG__ en:Me Party nl:Ik Feestje Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Os Muppets